MOO 30: Slight Confusion
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: Month O' Oneshots 30! 5 minutes past midnight on August 1st! I don't care! Seamus likes Ron, Ron likes Seamus, but Hermione gets there first. Songfic. Can be construed as companion piece to Wings of All Kinds.


A/N: Owww...my wrist. I complain. Wahh. Right, enough whining. My boyos are doing quite well. The clever lads have worked out how to get the crickets behind the water bowl. My darling boys. (beams) Right, in a couple hours I'll have everything ready up. FreeCell is a serious addiction of mine. I make no apologies. Mneh. (sticks tongue out) You know, I don't know what is with me tonight, but I'm writing really unsatisfying endings. I'll prolly go back and redo this later. Or not. Ya never know. Anywho, moving right along. 

Pairing: Ron/Seamus, mentions of Ron/Hermione

MOO: #30

Dedication: For Seamus' Girl, cos this has Seamus in it. I dunno. Meh. I felt like dedicating one to someone on here. So flame me. Mneh. (heh. get it? instead of 'sue me', 'flame me'? Eh? Eh? Get it? Ugh. Never mind. Feh. Tweren't a good joke anyway, but I'm sticking in a long explaination rather than deleting it. Woooo...ok right. Next.)

Disclaimer: Non meus sunt. Song is Pain by Jimmy Eat World.

Warning: Mentions of slash, het. Tame ones this evening. Songfic. Deal with it.

**

* * *

**

**I don't feel the way I've ever felt. I know. **

**I'm gonna smile and not get worried. **

**I try but it shows. **

**-**

**Anyone can make what I have built. **

**And better now **

**Anyone can find the same white pills. **

**It takes my pain away. **

**

* * *

**

Ron and Harry were best friends. Dean and Seamus were best friends. Neville…Neville had worked something out, somewhere. Dean and Ron didn't talk much. Seamus and Harry weren't on good terms. Dean and Harry had some common ground that they would talk about sometimes when the other two weren't around. Seamus and Ron were sort-of friends.

Seamus and Dean were best friends because they didn't like each other like that. They were just friends, and just friends was exactly what they wanted. They were two of a kind, despite outward appearances.

Harry and Ron were best friends because they were best friends. Harry was dating Ginny. Ron and Harry were best friends simply because they were. They had found their niche upon sight and everything else had just evolved from there.

Dean and Harry both liked sports and they understood the tempting lure of football, being from Muggle families. They weren't best friends because they didn't need to be. They were there for each other when they could spare the time, but if they snubbed each other there were no real hurt feeling because they didn't have that much of a bond.

Seamus and Ron were sort-of friends because Seamus liked Ron and Ron liked Seamus but neither would admit it. They could talk about small things but they couldn't do things like Harry and Dean did, the spontaneous footy game, the lending of a shirt if the other was running low because Harry and Ron weren't the same size and neither were Seamus and Dean but Harry and Dean wore just about the same style and size clothes.

Dean and Harry were friends because they interacted without meaning. Seamus and Ron were sort-of friends because they interacted with meaning and convinced themselves the other hadn't.

Ron's problem was Seamus. He couldn't get Seamus off his mind. At breakfast he wouldn't pay attention to what he was eating, but he'd put all his effort into sneaking glances at Seamus when he was _sure_ no one was looking. In class he would take notes. His messy-handwriting reputation stemmed from the fact that he'd constantly have to 'accidentally' leave ink stains all over the parchment because sooner or later all of his careful writing would end up looking like 'Seamus'.

Seamus' problem was Hermione. He couldn't get Hermione off Ron. At breakfast he wouldn't pay attention to what he was eating, but he'd put all his effort into glaring at Hermione and attempting to declare even the smallest claim on Ron. In class he would take notes and he was famed for his neat handwriting, because he concentrated extra hard to make sure he didn't look up and see Hermione _flirting_ with _Ron_.

Seamus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione actually kissing Ron. The sheer--

Seamus concluded he was hallucinating. Perhaps he'd eaten some tainted food, because there was no possible way Ron could be kissing her back.

**

* * *

**

**It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. And she's not breathing back. **

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me. **

**-**

**I never thought I'd walk away from you. **

**I did. **

**But it's a false sense of accomplishment. **

**Every time I quit **

**

* * *

**

Well, Seamus conceded that it was selfish to be thinking of such things as romance during such troubling times. But the fact remained that Hermione had had her claws in Ron since the tail end of sixth year. Personal was not the same as important, true, but Seamus had never been one to listen to sage advice until he had proved it right himself.

He'd heard that the first step to curing an addiction was believing in God. Well, his mother had raised him to be a devout Catholic. Well, a special branch that was run by wizards. After all, there had to be some slight modifications for the wizarding world.

Seamus had formed his own ideas about religion, but he was very much in agreement with the belief that there was something greater than himself.

He wished he knew what the next step was.

Perhaps slow elimination of the subject of the addiction…?

He tried to cut down on seeing Ron, he really did. In fact, he started hanging out with Hermione.

That made things so much worse that he always ended up returning to Ron. Of course, each time was the very last time. After all, it can hardly be counted as a last time unless one knows it is.

**

* * *

**

**Anyone can see my every flaw. It isn't hard. **

**Anyone can say they're above this all. **

**It takes my pain away. **

**-**

**It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. **

**And she's not breathing back. **

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me. **

**I can't let it bother me. **

**

* * *

**

Seamus knew quite well that he wasn't perfect. No one was, not even Ron. Although Ron came quite close.

But really, that was no excuse for Hermione to move in every time Seamus stepped back a little.

**

* * *

**

**It takes my pain away.It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes. **

**And she's not breathing back. **

**Anything but bother me. **

**(It takes my pain away) **

**Never mind these are horrid times. **

**Oh oh oh **

**I can't let it bother me**

**

* * *

**

It would have taken Seamus a good deal longer to fight for his claim to Ron if Ron hadn't expressed some impatience.

Seamus won easily, although no one but Ron, Seamus and Hermione actually knew.


End file.
